Firework On New Year
by crayON21
Summary: Summary:: Kedua tangannya tersemat di dalam saku jaketnya. Cuaca sangat dingin. Orang-orang saling berbaur di jalan, sahabat, keluarga dan pasangan, semuanya terlihat bahagia. Perasaan iri mengorogoti hatinya. Ia sendirian. [KrisTao/FanTao] Don't like, Don't read!


Pada malam hari suhu udara menurun beberapa derajat, menyebabkan Guangzhou cukup dingin. Deretan pohon tak berdaun berjajar di tepi jalan. Tumpukan salju masih tersisa di emperan jalan. Tao mengayunkan kakinya menjauh dari bangunan menjulang tinggi dibelakangnya. Sebuah hotel tempat dimana ia menginap beberapa hari belakangan. Kakinya bergerak pelan namun pasti, menyeberang ke sisi jalan lain dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Kedua tangannya tersemat ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia beruntung mengenakan pakaian tebal sehingga tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih hangat dari dinginnya malam.

Dalam diam, ia memandang lurus ke depan, mengamati orang-orang yang melintasi jalanan yang sama dengan dirinya. Karena jalanan yang ia lalui satu arah, ia dengan mudah menyembunyikan dirinya dari orang-orang yang mungkin mengenalnya sebagai kekasih dari seorang actor besar di daratan China.

Keluarga kecil tengah bercengkrama, sekumpulan sahabat yang tengah berbincang ria, dan berpasang-pasang kekasih saling berangkulan mesra menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi Tao. Senyuman bahagia terkembang di wajah mereka, menorehkan perasaan iri yang tersamar di hati Tao. Menghabiskan waktu di pernghujung akhir tahun bersama orang-orang terkasih adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tidak seperti dirinya, sendirian.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit, kaki jenjangnya membawa Tao berjalan. Hingga tanpa terasa ia sudah berjalan agak jauh dari hotel yang ia tinggali. Tao berhenti di depan sebuah _café_.

 _Choco latte Café_.

Begitulah papan nama _café_ itu tercetak. Selama di Guangzhou, Tao belum pernah mengunjungi _café_ itu, ia sering melihatnya dari jendela kaca mobil acap kali kekasihnya mengajaknya keluar. Terkadang ada keinginan untuk mengunjungi tempat itu tatapi saat keinginan itu hampir terpenuhi, kekasihnya selalu bisa menghancurkannya dengan sangat mudah. Kekasihnya selalu melarangnya keluar apabila tidak bersamanya. Mungkin hari ini adalah keberuntungannya mengunjungi _café_ itu.

Ia mengamati suasana _café_ itu dari luar, tampak sangat ramai. Saling bercengkrama dan tertawa, enggan meninggalkan tempat senyaman itu dibanding diluar yang hawanya cukup dingin menusuk kulit tubuh. Kelihatan jelas dari jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan antrian panjang dan para pelanggan yang memenuhi tiap meja di dalam _café_ tersebut. Meringis dalam hati, sangat kecil kemungkinan mereka yang mengantri maupun dirinya menempati salah satu meja disana.

Sebuah kepulan asap lolos dari mulut sesaat ia menghela nafas. Memantapkan hatinya, Tao bergerak pelan dan memasuki _café_ tersebut. Lonceng pintu berbunyi, pertanda ia telah memasuki _café_ itu.

Cring.

Dan berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya ketika tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Firework On New Year**

 **by**

 **Fumiko**

 **Genre:: Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

 **Rated:: T**

 **Pair:: KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan – Haung Zi Tao)**

 **Disc:: Karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya.**

 **Words:: 2.479**

 **Format:: Oneshot!**

 **Warning:: BOYS LOVE, BOYxBOY, SHOU-AI, OOC, typo bertebaran.**

 **Summary:: Kedua tangannya tersemat di dalam saku jaketnya. Cuaca sangat dingin. Orang-orang saling berbaur di jalan, sahabat, keluarga dan pasangan, semuanya terlihat bahagia. Perasaan iri mengorogoti hatinya. Ia sendirian.**

 **…**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **…**

 **#HappyReading#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma coklat panas menyapa indra penciuman saat Tao memasuki _café_ itu, memberikan sensasi berbeda dalam hatinya, seakan perasaan aneh bernama kesepian yang sempat membuatnya jengkel agak berkurang. Dan bau kue yang di panggang menjadi hal berikutnya. Tao berdiri diantara antrian lainnya, ia melepaskan penutup kepalanya. Surai pirangnya mencuat, memperlihatkan kadar manis parasnya yang sempat ia sembunyikan pada orang-orang disekitarnya, beberapa mengagumi wajahnya dalam sebuah bisikan sembari berlalu sementara yang lain mengabaikan. Tao tidak membutuhkan perhatian mereka jika yang ia butuhkan hanya seseorang, kekasihnya.

Tao berdiri agak jauh dari kasir _cafe_ , kurang lebih enam orang jumlahnya dan ia dibelakang mereka. Ia menunggu dengan sabar hingga gilirannya tiba. Sesekali ia meniup telapak tangannya dan mengusapnya lembut untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang masih menempel di setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Tao mengutuk dirinya karena lupa memakai sarung tangan. Satu hal yang tidak ia sukai ialah dirinya yang ceroboh.

Lebih dari lima menit Tao menunggu, nampak empat pelanggan di depannya sudah mengambil pesanan mereka dan pergi, tinggal seorang lagi yang kini tengah memesan. Tao masih menunggu dengan sabar sesekali memperhatikan sekelilingnya, _café_ ini masih saja seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, penuh dengan pelanggan yang sebelumnya maupun pelanggan baru yang mengisi kursi kosong dari pelanggan yang lebih dulu menempati. Barisan antrian semakin panjang, entah kasir disebelah kiri ataupun sebelah kanan. Berada dibaris kedua membuat Tao cukup beruntung, karena berikut dibelakangnya ada beberapa orang yang mengantri, membuat barisan yang cukup panjang. Segera setelah pelanggan di depannya mengambil pesanan dan meninggalkan posisinya, Tao menghampiri kasir yang dijaga oleh seorang wanita dan memesan satu buah _cup_ coklat hangat. Setelah pesanannya dibuatkan, Tao pun membayar minuman yang dimintanya, dan segera melesak keluar dari _café_ itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalannanya sambil sesekali menyesap coklat hangat yang dibelinya.

Tujuannya ialah Pearl River. Salah satu sungai terbesar ketiga di China, salah satu tempat di Guangzhou yang paling banyak dikunjungi oleh wisatawan domistik maupun mancanegara. Tidak seperti sungai lainnya yang mempertontonan keindahan alam yang natural, Pearl River Guangzhou terkenal karena menyuguhkan pemandangan indah kota saat malam hari, bangunan-bangunan bertingkat tinggi seperti hotel berbintang ataupun Bank, jembatan yang membentang sungai yang di dekorasi dengan lampu-lampu neon warna-warni bak pelangi yang menakjubkan, hingga mall-mall modern bagi siapapun yang suka berbelanja. Yang lebih menarik adalah jalan-jalan dengan kapal-kapal kecil sembari melihat pemandangan kota Guangzhou.

Sebelah tangan menggenggam sebuah cup dan yang satunya lagi memegang ponsel, Tao mengambil beberapa jepretan pemandangan cantik di hadapannya ke dalam ponsel pintarnya. Sesekali ia mengambil gambar dirinya dengan latar belakang bagunan tinggi dan puluhan manusia yang telah berbaris lebih dulu dibagian depan. Tao bersyukur ia berada di tempat yang cukup strategis, berdiri di dibagian yang agak tinggi di samping lampu jalan dan bangku panjang. Jika merasa lelah, ia akan memanfaatkan bangku tersebut. Ia juga bisa melihat pemandangan kota.

Tao menyesap coklatnya yang hampir habis sembari mengagumi pemandangan malam yang tersaji di hadapannya. Air di sungai menjadi refleksi dari lampu-lampu berbagai warna bagaikan pelangi dimalam hari, sangat menakjubkan. Kapal-kapal kecil berarak tenang membawa puluhan wisatawan yang ingin lebih dekat melihat pemandangan kota.

Pasangan muda merangkul bahu satu sama lain saling berbagi kehangatan di bawah langit malam dalam cuaca sedingin ini. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Tao menganggap hal tersebut kebalikan dari dirinya yang tidak memiliki pasangan sebagai sebuah ejekan. Belum lagi beberapa pasangan—mungkin dari sekian banyak—saling berbagi ciuman mesra. Tao tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip, ia hanya tidak bisa mengabaikannya dan melempar pandangannya kearah lain yang mungkin saja lebih ektrim dari berciuman. Berada dalam jarak yang tidak jauh dari tempat pasangan muda yang berpangutan mesra, tepatnya berdiri dalam garis horizontal dengan mereka, siapapun akan bertingkah sama seperti dirinya. Disamping kirinya pasangan kekasih dan disebalah kanan pun sama. Hal yang cukup membuat ia merasa tidak terolok dan terasingkan adalah keluarga kecil; ayah, ibu, dan anak-anak yang berada di dalam pelukan ibu ataupun bahu sang ayah.

Tao tidak menyadari jika bibirnya terangkat kecil membentuk sebuah senyum, hingga getaran ponsel disaku celananya mengejutkan dirinya. Diraihnya benda kecil itu dari dalam saku dan menyentuh layarnya. Sebuah pesan eletronik masuk kotak pesan. Tao menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat.

 **Kamu dimana?**

Ia membacanya dua kali sebelum nada mencibir lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Ia memasang wajah memberengut sebelum ponsel ditangannya dipaksa masuk kembali ke dalam saku celananya tanpa membalas.

"'Kamu dimana' tulisnya? Aku berada dimana pun bukan urusanmu, dasar naga brengsek!" Menghentak kakinya, Tao mengatakannya dengan nada teramat kesal. Air mukanya kentara sekali jika ia marah. Tao tidak merasa takut disebut gila atau orang aneh, karena orang-orang disekitarnya sama sekali tidak mengiraukannya. Mereka berada di dalam dunia yang mereka buat sendiri.

Nampaknya perang kecil diantara pasangan muda ini masih berlanjut. Bermula dari kemarin malam dimana Tao meminta kekasihnya untuk menemaninya menghabiskan akhir tahun di Pearl River. Berhubung karena tahun baru dan keinginannya untuk melihat Pearl River yang sering dielu-elukan staff hotel setiap berpapasan. Bukan hanya itu Tao juga ingin kekasihnya mengambil cuti sejenak selepas rutinitas super sibuk yang dilaluinya.

Tao mengajak sang kekasih. Apa yang ditanam, itulah yang dituai. Tao terpaksa menelan ludah kekecewaan saat kekasihnya menolak ajakannya mentah-mentah dengan lugas. Sang kekasih punya jadwal dihari yang sama, begitu katanya. Marah dan kecewa menjadi dua hal yang tidak bisa dibantahkan. Pertengkaran adu mulut tak terelakan. Keduanya bagaikan dua kutub yang berbeda, jika Tao pihak yang mudah tersulut emosi maka kekasihnya ialah pihak yang berpikiran tenang dan dingin. Kekasihnya menjelaskan namun Tao mengabaikannya, perasaan kecewa dan marah sudah terlanjur menggorogoti hatinya. Tanpa disadari, sebuah jarak pemisah bak dinding besar tak kasat mata membatasi dua insan itu. Tao memutuskan kontak keduanya secara sepihak. Hubungan keduanya menjadi dingin. Sejak pagi tadi pun hubungan keduanya masih dingin.

Tao menghela nafas kasar, membentuk kepulan asap tak kasat mata ke udara. Sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir _cup_ coklat yang sudah berganti suhu menjadi agak dingin dan menyesapnya dalam diam. Rasa manis dari coklat sedikit membantu lidahnya yang kelu menjadi hangat, dan beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, tetapi keadaan memaksa demikian.

Sebuah nafas panjang dan agak kasar berhembus dari celah bibir Tao. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas merapatkan jaket abu-abu yang ia kenakan.

Tao melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas, satu lagi memori indah yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, jam tangan pemberian kekasihnya saat dirinya menginjak sembilan belas tahun.

Sudah sebelas lewat empat puluh menit. Tinggal dua puluh menit lagi dan tahun berganti.

' _Haruskah aku mengabiskan tahun baru ini sendirian? Ini menyedihkan!'_ batin Tao mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Tao tersenyum getir.

Manik matanya menatap ke langit, hanya bulan yang menemani langitnya malam. Sama halnya bulan yang kesepian tanpa pasangan, ia pun demikian. Sendiri.

Tersisa sepuluh menit lagi. Lautan manusia semakin membludak, semuanya menunggu pergantian tahun yang akan diawali dengan kembang api sebagai pembuka. Senyum Tao membentuk tanpa disadari, mengamati orang-orang yang datang dengan perasaan bahagia dan antusias menyambut tahun baru.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar mengitari pinggang rampingnya. Mengejutkannya dari lamunan dan hampir saja memukul kepala si pemilik lengan tersebut dengan gelas berisikan coklat yang mulai mendingin, kalau saja nafas hangat disertai bisikan lembut yang terasa familiar itu tidak mengenai kupingnya. Iris _onix_ nya melebar.

"Aku tepat waktu!" Suaranya dalam dan berat, mengisi tiap sudut relung hati Tao yang sempat kosong. Dada Tao berdesir hangat.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Tao, hanya kebisuan. Menyusul bahu rapuhnya bergetar lembut seiring isakan lembut merebak pelan. Tao menahan tangisnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya teredam.

Wu Yi Fan mengerjap kaget. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Tao mengadap dirinya. Irisnya melebar menyaksikan pipi Tao mulai basah oleh airmatanya. Ia sudah membuat orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya setelah ibunya, menangis. Yifan mengutuk dirinya karena sudah membuat Tao menangis. Ia menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat.

"Aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendirian." Ibu jari Yifan meraih pipi Tao dan menghapus air matanya. Air mukanya berubah penyesalan. "Maafkan aku," Dan sebuah ciuman lembut agak lama tersimpan di dahi Tao.

"A-aku pikir, kau ti-tidak datang," Bukannya berhenti, air mata Tao kian deras mengalir di pipinya. Ah, terkadang pemuda di depannya bisa sangat cengeng bila ia mau.

Yifan tidak tahu melakukan apalagi untuk menghentikan tangis Tao yang tertahan. Ia sudah memutar otaknya untuk berpikir tetapi kosong yang ia dapatkan. Hingga bibirnya meraih bibir Tao dalam sebuah ciuman menjadi cara terakhirnya. Dingin adalah rasa yang Yifan rasakan saat bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Tao. Dan manis adalah rasa berikutnya.

' _Coklat!'_

Yifan meraih _cup_ coklat yang di genggam Tao dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia merasa terganggu. Tao memberontak, namun tidak berakhir baik. Dirinya terjerat di dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

Yifan memangut bibir Tao, hanya kecupan dan lumatan di permukaan bibir tipis Tao. Namun semua berubah saat Tao mendesah pelan dalam ciuman mereka. Yifan adalah Yifan, pria dengan libido tinggi, yang tergolong pria mesum dalam kamus Tao. Sekali tertangkap, maka tidak ada yang namanya kebebasan, seperti itulah sang raja hutan saat memburu mangsanya. Dan berlaku demikian untuk Yifan. Pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu tidak menyia-nyiakan bibir Tao yang sedikit terbuka saat mendesah. Desahan tersebut dianggapnya sebagai sebuah undangan. Ia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao dan menjilati rasa manis yang ada di dalam mulut kecil dibawahnya. Meremas permukaan _coat_ hitam Yifan adalah tindakan yang Tao lakukan. Pikirannya menolak keras ciuman ini, tetapi hatinya berteriak kebalikan.

Manis dan memabukan, seperti itulah yang Yifan rasakan saat lidahnya bertemu milik Tao yang pasrah dijamah olehnya. Tangan kirinya mengitari pinggang Tao dan menariknya mendekat hingga tidak ada jarak pemisah diantara mereka sementara sebelah tangannya lagi berada di belakang leher Tao dan menekannya lembut untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Jiwa Kris bergejolak, ia melumat bibir Tao rakus, menghisap setiap sari manis yang ada dalam mulut Tao dengan beringas. Ia mencintai Tao dan sangat merindukan kontak fisik yang sempat menghilang akibat kebodohannya.

Tangis Tao teredam dan menghilang, air matanya berhenti diujung pelupuk matanya menyisakan jejak genangan air mata, membentuk sebuah pandangan sayu memancing hasrat lelaki diatasnya semakin tinggi.

Melenguh dan mengerang, menjadi dua hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Tao. Kedua telapak tangannya menekan dada Kris untuk menjauh namun hanya menghasilkan kegagalan. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

Adalah bunga api yang memecah di langit malah menjadi pemisah ciuman panas itu. Tao terengah-engah. Ia mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya, beberapa menit sebelumnya ia merasa hampir mati karena kehabisan nafas. Kebalikan darinya, kekasihnya justru kelihatan baik-baik saja diikuti seringai puas di paras tampannya. Tao berlega hati karena ia menikmati kembang api bersama Yifan. Orang-orang disekelilingnya juga merasakan kebahagian yang ia rasakan. Berbagi pelukan, serta ciuman mesra sebagai buktinya. Ucapan _'Happy New Year'_ mengudara dari bibir semua orang, tak terkecuali Yifan dan Tao.

Waktu menunjukan jam dua belas lebih. Kembang api dengan berbagai warna berbentuk pola-pola unik masih memecah di langit. Tao berbalik, sementara Yifan memeluknya dari belakang, berikut dagunya bersangga di pundak Tao. Keduanya menikmati kembang api membelah dan menjadi bentuk-bentuk mengaggumkan. Mereka saling betukar pikiran tentang bentuk dari kembang api tersebut, menebak formasinya dengan gaya kekanak-kanakkan dan disusul kemudian dengan tawa.

"Bentuknya kelapa!" Tao menunjuk bunga api yang kini meletus di langit. Melirik Yifan sekilas untuk melihat wajahnya. Tao bisa melihat bunga api yang meletus diatas dari kacamata hitam Yifan.

Sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi Tao. "Bukan. Itu nanas." jawab Kris sekenanya, sebelum meletakan dagunya kembali di bahu Tao.

"Woah, warnanya cantik,"

"Bukankah kau jauh lebih cantik?"

Tao terdiam. Pipinya merona.

Yifan tertawa.

Kesedihan dan kesepian yang sebelumnya Tao rasakan menghilang bak jejak kaki yang tersapu ombak tanpa meninggalkan bekas dan kini semuanya berganti menjadi tawa ceria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta kembang api berlangsung dengan sangat baik hingga pada penutupnya. Semua orang berhamburan mencari jalan keluar. Yifan dan Tao bersyukur karena posisi mereka sangat baik, tidak terlalu di di depan maupun dibelakang. Mereka berdua jalan beriringan. Tao di sebelah kiri dan Yifan di sebalah kanan. Tangan mereka saling bertautan hangat. Jalanan sangat ramai di penuhi pejalan kaki.

Tao melirik Yifan dari ujung matanya, pria itu terlihat fokus menatap ke depan. Ia mengulum senyum sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Aku penasaran bagaimana _Gege_ bisa menemukanku dari ribuan orang?"

Kris melirik Tao sekilas, sebelum fokus pada jalanan. "Aku menemukanmu dengan GPS yang kupasang di ponselmu,"

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Mana hadiah tahun baruku?" Tao mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas di depan Kris.

"Tidak ada."

"Kenapa?" Bibir Tao bergerak beberapa senti ke depan.

"Aku sibuk jadi tidak sempat membelikannya," Kris membalas seadanya.

"Kalau begitu besok kita membeli hadiahku,"

Yifan menatap Tao. "Gucci?" Cobanya menebak.

"Yup!" Senyum lima jari mengampar wajah manis itu. Tebakannya tepat!

Kedua bola mata madu Kris memutar bosan. "Tidak!"

"Kumohon~"

" _Next time,_ "

" _Bbuing bbuing,_ "

Mendesah pasrah, Yifan menggangguk pelan agak enggan, sebelum berkata, "Baiklah!"

"Yay! _Gege_ yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu,"

Langit malam dibawah bulan terang, Yifan dan Tao berpegangan tangan dengan roman bahagia. Tahun ini akan menjadi lembaran baru mereka. Mungkin akan lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Semoga saja.

Terkadang rasa sakit akan kesendirian bisa mengajarkanmu akan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya.

 **...**

 **FIN**

 **...**

 **Author Note::**

Apa ini? *tembak kepala*

Sebuah cerita percintaan yang sangat ugh pasaran. Lagi-lagi saya membuat cerita Happ End. Terkadang saya ingin menulis cerita yang berakhir Sad semacam perpisahan atau tragedy yang melibatkan tokoh utama yang meninggal dunia, tetapi lagi-lagi ide itu tidak berhasil. Hahaha… *awkward*

Saya menemukan cerita ini dari tumpukan file saya yang sudah sangat usang, di dedikasikan untuk merayakan tahun baru yang sudah lewat tentunya. Tetapi keinginan tersebut harus kandas karena virus bernama writer block menghampiri. Namun saya bersyukur karena akhirnya bisa melanjutkannya.

Semoga _readers_ tidak kecewa dengan cerita ini. Dan sebelumnya saya berterima kasih pada _readers_ yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca cerita ini ataupun sekedar meninggalkan jejak berupa Follow ataupun Favorite.


End file.
